Internet users may access the web via computational devices, such as, laptops, smartphones, tablet computing devices, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc. Applications allow a user to access information sources, webpages, games, and other virtual tools.
Internet users may also seek access to large software program files or other types of large data files (e.g., audio, video, applications, etc.). Obtaining access to large data files may require pre-authorization. Downloading the large data files across the web may include establishing a secure data session and downloading the data in packets or groups of packets. Although an initial authorization procedure may be used to limit unauthorized access to downloading data files, additional measures may be enacted during the downloading process to limit unauthorized access to the data files.